Hogwarts At Last/Destiny
HOGWARTS AT LAST Part of the Destiny series Chapter One "But Mum! But if it doesn't come? Then I'm not like you and dad! What if it doesn't come? Will I be disgraced? Will I be-" "Shh," my mother hushed, stroking my long rivers of black hair which fell down my back. My bright blue eyes were constantly flicking around the room, trying to spot at least a feather suggesting an owl would come. My sister, Audrey, raced up to me, her sleek blonde hair done up in a messy ponytail. My mother clucked her tongue in disapproval. "Sit, Audrey, I will do your hair. Zoey, get up and let your sister sit down." I got up and began to pace, waiting impatiently for owls to come. "What if no owls showed up? Of course, that would never happen... Would it? Stop thinking like that Zoey, ''she told herself firmly, just as Audrey screamed. "Owls!" She said breathlessly, racing to the winddow and raising the glass so the owls could get in. "One tawny, one barn owl," I told her ceasing my pacing and sitting down on the chair by the window, beginning to play with my newly platted hair... The barn owl landed on my leg and I stroked it's head gently. I took the fragile letter attached to the owl's leg and stroked it goodbye, just as it took off and flew towards the distant horizon. I opened the letter and read it aloud: ''Dear Zoey Alpine, We are exicted to tell you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you can be taught to use your magical skills properly and that you enjoy your education. Here is your'' list of items you must buy:''' ''Standard size cauldron, (pewter) A Wand Parchment Magical Properties of Potions, by Hermione Granger Fantasic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander Tranfiguration Vol.1, by Hermione Granger Herbology, by Neville Longbottom Divination to the Inner Eye, by Sybill Trelawney Defence Against the Dark Arts Vol.3, by Harry Potter The rest of your equipment will be supplied by the school. Yours Sincerly, Headmistress Chevorio (Cassidy Chevirio) "Shame Dumbledore died all those years ago, isn't it Kora?" My father asked my mother, his glassy eyes glittering with sadness. "He taught us when we were kids," he explained when Audrey asked, "who's Dumbledore?" I almost face-palmed. Why did Audrey never read about Hogwarts' history? "I'm sure whoever Proffessor Chevirio is she will be great," I said confidently, wrentching my gaze off of my list. My mother sighed. "We can't put off a Diagon Alley trip anymore now that we have these, can we?" We all shook are heads and she got out of her seat, looking over her two daughters with pride. "Your brother might be there... He was staying at Connor's place over the summer, and no doubt he'll have to go to Diagon Alley." Yep, I had an older brother. His name is Asvin;he's a third year student at Hogwarts and he's in Gryffindor, like the rest of my family. He's nice but likes to prank Audrey, which usually end up with Audrey in tears. His friend, Connor Weasley, is a nice enough third year boy who was sorted into Ravenclaw and who played Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Audrey had a crush on Connor. "You two go pack," my mother ordered and me and Audrey shot upstairs to our rooms, which were on the second floor of our house. ---- It took about an hour to pack everything, plus another twenty minutes because Audrey had not peed for three days in her excitement for the letters. It took twenty minutes for her to finish in the bathroom, in which time I was pretty much ready to burst with annyance. "All better?" Our mother asked us and we nodded. "Good, because there's no bathroom in the car." Yes, we used a car to get around because we wanted to act like muggles to disguise that we were wizards and witches. We got in the car and it took a total of two hours to get to the Leaky Caudron, (because Audrey has a small bladder). ---- "It's huge!" I gasped when we steppd out into Diagon Alley, which was packed with people. I spotted out of the corner of my eye Connor, who had his arms laden with books and potion ingredients. Asvin was with him, carrying equally as much stuff. "Connor! Asvin! Hi!" I race over to the boys and help them set down all of their equipment before Connor leaned down and hugged me. "How was your summer?" He asked awkwardly as he pulled out of the hug and Asvin wolf-whistled. "Okay. Audrey was a bit annoying though," I told them as my sister came within earshot. Asvin roared with laughter while Connor simply chuckled when he saw Audrey turn red in the face. "Is that so? Oh, your mother wants you. Go get your items. Mrs.Alpine!" Connor called as I raced back over to my family, Audrey casting my dirty glares. "Yes?" "Want to meet me and your son at the Weasley's Wizard Wezees shop after you finish shopping?" "Sure! I'm certain the girls would like that!" And they walked off. "Raegus, sweety, will you take Audrey to get the books we need while I take Zoey to get her wand and the cauldrons?" My mother asked my father, who nodded and lead Audrey off, who complained about wanting to get her wand. Me and my mother hurried through the streets of Diagon Ally, our cloaks flapping behind us. "Here we are!" Said my mother softly as we stopped in front of a shop called 'Ollivanders. Finest Wands'. "I hope Martha runs the place now," my mother said fretfully as we pushed open the door and entered the shop. "Listen, mother, I can do this on my own!" Said a reproachful voice from behind the shelf of wands me and my mother will in front of. I turned around and saw a girl with sleek white-blonde hair standing with her mother trying to get her to move forward and out the door. "Mum! Look, it's the Malfoys!" I whisper to my mother, who pulled me around the shelf of wands to the desk, where a young girl was sitting. She looked about twenty-one years old. "Ah, ha!" Says the girl with glee in her voice, standing up from her chair behind the desk. "Who cmes next after the Malfoys then their family friends, the Alpines!" I looked away and my mother grasped my hand firmly, as if preventing me from being dragged off. "Eliana," said my mother quietly. "Why is old Martha not running this place?" The girl stiffened. "She did not want this place anymore, so she hired me to run the place." My brightened up when she saw me. "Oh ho! Your little girl is looking for a wand, I see!" My mother nodded and told the girl in a hushed voice, "do nt let her try the one, got it?" The girl did not reply but told my mother to leave. She did so with great uncertainty, and she merely went to wait outside. "Hmm... Zoey Alpine. Bin a while since one of your family came here..." The girl sounded thoughtful as she handed me a wand. "Wave it," she said. "Try cast a spell, if you know one." I held the wand firmly in my hand and pointed it at a stray ant who had wandered over to check out a flower pot. "Impendimentia!" I yelled and the ant, instead of freezing, was thrown into the air and burst into a million little pieces. "Not that one, abviously." Eliana snatched the wand off me, and stuffed it into a box before handing me another wand. "13 inches, dragon heartstring and elm wood," she said stiffly as I raised it and aimed at the ceiling. "Agumenti!" A stream of pure water flowed out of the wand and up at the ceiling and Eliana cheered. "That's your wand now! And..." she lowered her voice. "I'll give you it for free. You're just like your mother when she came here to get 'er wand, well... that's what Martha told me anyways. And you knew charms that first-years shouldn't be able to preform yet! Like Hermione Granger, you are. Martha told me when she saw Granger get her wand. Casted spells sixth-years couldn't do... Incredible..." Eliana broke off and stared off in the distance, not noticing me leaving the shop, gleeful. "So?" My mother asked anxiously, as we walked away from the wandshop, heading for Madam Malkin's to get robes. I told mum all about the experience and by the end of it mum was looking happy. "You got a good wand," she said lightly as we hurried towards the robe shop. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Conner sat next to Conner in a corner of Weasley's Wizard's Weezies, talking heartily to each other. I felt my cheeks flush bright red, red as his classic Weasley hair, as his hand accidentally brushed mine. He looked at me, sympathetic. "Sorry," he mumbled. The handsome Ravenclaw boy flung his fringe of red hair up and his looks reminded me of Bill, who had run off with Fluer years ago. Conner looked so much like his uncle. I had only seen pictures of Bill, but his image was almost exact in Conner's features. Okay, I need to shut up. "Have you ever tried the dark marks they sell here?" I asked him lightly, folding me arms over my knees, clasping them tightly to my chest. It wasn't cold, but I felt cold. Conner shook and his head and admitted sheepishly, "I haven't, no. Iv'e been a little bit scared in trying them..." He rubbed his hands together in embarrassment. I nodded to him gravely. "Don't ever try them! Theyr'e so sour it feels as though your tastebuds are ruined! And I still wanna be able to enjoy feasts!" They both laughed, before Asvin barged over, his arms laden with new lollies he was going to try. I snickered when I saw the dark marks and pointed to them. "You sure you want to test them again?" I sniggered, shaking my head. "Remember last time?" Asvin grinned. "Yeah, and I've totally brought that into account." He gave me a thumbs up and I held back a loud giggle. I didn't know how Asvin hadn't found himself a girlfriend yet. TBC